


There's Just Something About This Hotel (Got Me Wishin' I Was Dead)

by littlewhitelies



Series: A Whole New World [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elves, Louis is unhappy, M/M, Niall and Zayn are mentioned - Freeform, Pixies, Witches, With his unprogressional life, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewhitelies/pseuds/littlewhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A head full of long, straight brown hair, Harry walked up to a nervous and quite Louis, took his hand and whispered "I'm an elf."  His emerald eyes were sparkling but serious and Louis nodded and whispered back "I'm an pixie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Just Something About This Hotel (Got Me Wishin' I Was Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ray LaMontagne's New York City's Killing Me.

Louis was never born. He was created by his mum, a good witch, by spells, enchantments, and thoughts. She wished him to be a pixie, the kind of creatures she was mesmerized by. She made him the size of a newborn, pretended she had given birth to him, and raised him.

-:-

When Louis turned five, his mum decided it was better for him to be as social as normal three year olds are. She gave him a enchanted olive necklace that hid his clear wings full of delicate looking spirals and ovals and took him to the park everyday. 

 

He met Harry Styles there. 

 

A head full of long, straight brown hair, Harry walked up to a nervous and quite Louis, took his hand and whispered "I'm an elf." His emerald eyes were sparkling but serious and Louis nodded and whispered back "I'm an pixie." 

 

Harry nodded, tugged his hand and lead him to the sandbox. "Mum says not to do any magic in public. So you should make the sand into something since she didn't tell you." Harry said. 

 

"Okay." Louis mumbled. He wiggled his tiny hands and said "I wish this sand was turned into a wand."

 

Nothing happened. 

 

 

 

Until, Harry whispered "Please."

 

The sand swirled together, creating the biggest wand Louis had ever seen. 

 

He received a lecture on why magic is never to be used in public from his mum after he was dragged home. 

-:-

 

Louis and Harry became LouisandHarry automatically. Jay, Louis' mum, homeschooled them and taught them what humans at their age would be learning and also the ways of magical creatures. 

 

It was easy for them for a while.

-:-

When Louis was thirteen, he kissed Harry for the first time. He was over at Harry's, elvish music playing in the background of Harry's room. 

 

They had been dancing to the music in Harry's room when a slow song came on. It was one of the songs elvish couples danced to on their wedding night. 

 

They danced to it, Louis' hand on Harry's hips, Harry's arms around his waist, head resting on Louis' shoulder. 

 

As the song came to an end, Harry looked up, Louis meeting his gaze. Before Louis could realize what he was doing, he kissed Harry. 

 

It was laced with innocence, no tongue, just mouths moving together. 

 

When Louis pulled back, apologies heavy on his tongue, Harry sighed blissfully and dropped his head back to laying on Louis' shoulder. 

 

Louis never apologized. They kissed a lot more.

-:-

When Louis was fifteen, he figured he could finally ask Harry to be his boyfriend. He did it they way he had always planned. He brought him to the pond his mother had in his backyard. She had enchanted it as soon as she moved in. If a magical being (the good kind) looked in it, they saw their homeland. Louis saw pixies, fluttering around on unique wings. He would watch as they danced around, kissing each other in passing. 

 

When Harry looked, he saw elves scurrying about, eyes frantic but bodies relaxed. He watched some of them dance while others hustled to make toys for good children. 

 

The pond was relaxing, rocks surrounding it. It was shaded by weeping willows and Japanese cherry blossoms. 

 

As he lead Harry there, his mind was relaxed. He shucked his trousers off, motioned for Harry to do the same and sat down on a rock, legs dangling in the water. When Harry mimicked the position he was in, he reached for Harry's hand. 

 

"Harry, we've always been close and I think we should label that. As boyfriends." Louis said after a while. He breathed deep and waited for Harry's response.

 

A moment later, Harry said "I'd like that."

-:-

Now, at age twenty-one, Louis is not complete. He feels itchy and something he can't name but is on the tip of his tongue is crawling underneath his skin. 

 

He isn't home, anymore. Home used to be at his mum's house, then changed to wherever Harry was and now it's changed again.

 

He's jealous of Harry, who at age 19 has already found what he likes and wants to do. While Louis works at McDonalds from 8 a.m to 4:50 p.m Monday through Friday, Harry is busy working at a bakery, volunteering at SeaHorse, the cancer research and funds organization his mother owns, and singing at pubs whenever Niall, the owner of all the pubs in Holmes Chapel, asks him to. 

 

He mentions it to Liam, who tells him "Maybe you should go out to London and take Uni there. Maybe it'd be best if Harry didn't go with you and you ended it for that time."

 

Louis just sits on the idea (he doesn't even think about breaking up with Harry though) until five days later, when Harry has came home late from SeaHorse and even though he's late and starving he's happy and cheerful, smiling wide. It makes Louis' heart ache for two different reasons and the most selfish one being that he wants that, wants to be happy even though he's late and starving. (The first reason is because Harry's smile is so wide and dopey. Harry's beautiful, so so beautiful and his smile makes everyone fall a little bit more in love with him.)

 

He turns to Harry, who is taking off his work clothes, and says "I need to leave. Not you, but here."

 

Harry smiles and says "I know. Pack a suitcase and we will leave for Las Vegas in twenty days, after SeaHorse has finished the food drive."

-:-

Louis and Harry work more than ever in the twenty day period before they leave. They end up having sex only once a week, which frustrates them to no end. 

 

When they finally do leave, Louis quits the day before, after his shift and Harry tells Barbra (but doesn't tell Louis) that he may not come back to work. 

-:-

When they get off the plane, Louis tells Harry that he feels different. Almost at peace but not fully. 

 

Harry smiles and says "Can we have sex now?"

 

They do. Again and again, all throughout the day (and until one in the morning).

-:-

The next day, the sight see until their feet feel numb.

-:-

They stay in Las Vegas for six days and switch Hotels every two. They leave because Louis orders plane tickets for San Diego. 

 

They stay in San Diego for fourteen days. Louis has to work at an ice cream store after the seventh day and Harry gets extra money for helping make a porch swing with the older couple who stays in the house behind the hotel they stayed at one the fifth and sixth night. 

 

They decide to leave when Louis gets home on the thirteenth night. He starts crying when Harry says "Louis tell me what you need. We can go to Doncaster and see your relatives or London. Melbourne or Amsterdam. I'll go with you if you want to go to Antwerp or Atlanta. Hell, even Austin. Just tell me what you need, baby."

-:-

They stay in Doncaster for nine days until even Harry feels he is going to suffocate. They stay with Louis' Uncle Beacon for a week and then stay with Mikey (who hits on Harry the whole time) for the remainder. 

 

They go to London for a day. They go to Melbourne next and stay for two days. 

 

They spend all their money to go to Amsterdam so they are forced to sleep on the streets the first night. Harry ends up putting a spell on a boy to let them stay in his flat and Harry babysits two boys and one girl and works as a gardner for their parents. He gets paid enough. Louis babysits another boy and works at a kennel. They stay there for four months. 

 

They stay in Antwerp for a few days. Atlanta, Georgia and Austin, Texas for four. 

 

Louis and Harry are both desperate now, needing somewhere to stay. 

 

In a moment of desperation in Austin, Louis texts Liam and says "where do i go now??????!" 

 

Liam answers with a "pixies love greece"

 

Greece is *it*. From the moment Louis steps off the plane he just knows it. When he tells Harry, Harry exhales loudly and screams "Thank fuck!"

 

They buy a two bedroom one bath house in Athens. Louis goes to college and gets a tutor to learn Greek. He becomes a drama teacher. Harry opens up a bakery and hires Zayn, a witch they meet. Liam moves down and works at the bakery after two years. 

 

Louis is finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series so for more on sex, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and everything else that has to do with this will be included and/or introduced later on. Consider this the prologue of the story.


End file.
